


One Exception

by MixedUpJORDZ



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, seblaine, seblaineaffairs, seblainiversary2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixedUpJORDZ/pseuds/MixedUpJORDZ
Summary: Blaine admits his feelings for Sebastian, in a unique way.Inspired by Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2 ending.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	One Exception

“So you’re telling me that after all this time, you had a thing for me but didn’t want to admit it?” Sebastian spoke with an airy tone as they sat on top of his mustang, they had gone out to a local viewing point that had become popular over the years as it had remarkable views of the forest. Though it was a notorious make out spot, it was also a good spot for conversations, or more realizations.

Blaine chuckled gently, blushing gently as he looked down to his hands with a nod “Y..yeah I was...you made me nervous when we first met but after some time I realized it wasn’t nerves but more my body telling me something that my mind hadn’t come to terms with” he explained.

After Kurt had graduated, the relationship between them fell apart and they ended things amicably, but it was difficult for Blaine as he still had a year in school. Though after talking with his parents, Blaine made the choice to transfer back to Dalton to finish his senior year, but that meant he had run into Sebastian Smythe.

But it turned out to be the best decision he had ever made.

Throughout the year, the two had become best friends and many thought they were dating so many students steered clear of them. Especially with Sebastian Smythe involved. Blaine rejoined the warblers and that year they got to Nationals where they placed first, it had been a whirlwind year for them both, but without the other then it wouldn’t have been possible. Though one thing no one knew, not even their best friends was that they were seeing one another in secret. They got together over Thanksgiving break, they both were at Dalton as their families were away so sparks flew. But for the sake of everything else going on, they kept it a secret so they could focus on the Warblers and graduation.

Once college acceptances had come, finals over and graduation in sight, that was when they came out and told their friends about their relationship. That certainly started a mini riot with their group as they apparently had a bet going on as to when they would start dating, turns out Jeff guessed correctly.

Once they had all graduated, it was time for their last break before college, funnily enough Sebastian and Blaine had applied to schools only in New York and they both managed to get into their ideal schools. Though they weren’t going to live together, there was only half an hour between them so it would be easy to see one another when the desire was there.

As the two looked over the beautiful expanse of forest in front of them, Blaine looked to Sebastian “I want to talk to you about something” he said quietly, which instantly piqued Sebastian’s interest before he nodded to him for Blaine to go on.

“I’m not good with words, I’m oblivious to things around me and it takes my mind a minute to catch up to what my body is telling me...you know this quite well. But...I just want to tell you that the moment our eyes met when you lot were performing Uptown Girl...you had me then Bas, you had my heart completely and I didn’t want to admit to it, I’m an idiot simply put” he took a deep breath “Then the incident happened, I wasn’t upset with you at all...I just...I knew it was an accident but I wished you visited, but that’s in the past but you have been in my heart since that day Sebastian Smythe and I need you to know...I love you” Blaine finally got out as he gulped.

Watching as Sebastian’s always expressive green eyes start to calculate what Blaine had just said, he knew it had come out of nowhere but they had been dating for six months though Blaine was aware that this was Sebastian’s first time dating so he didn’t want to scare him so he just went for it in hopes that it didn’t make it awkward.

“You...you what?” he got out eventually, Sebastian was shocked to say the most but he swore he misheard Blaine, he didn’t admit what he thought he did right? Surely not.

Blaine gulped before taking a breath “I love you Sebastian Smythe, you are everything and more...I know this is out of nowhere but I just had to lay it all out there before-” he started rambling before he was cut off, Sebastian grabbed his face and kissed him hard completely silencing Blaine from talking anymore.

Taking a breath as they kissed before he completely gave in to Sebastian’s kiss, he gripped Sebastian’s shirt, just not wanting him to pull away before he could really savour the moment. They had kissed many times before, and much more of course, but this was different. This was a kiss full of love. This was a new chapter between them that they could embark on together and honestly, it made Blaine beyond excited.

Eventually after many minutes had passed, they broke apart very breathlessly and lips a little red from their kissing but it didn’t matter. Not at all. Blaine slowly pulled back, seeing Sebastian’s eyes meeting his own and he could hardly wipe the smile from his face before nodding “Umm...wow” is all he could get out.

“You are just...you honestly just drive me crazy Blaine Anderson and I just...love you and just hearing those words come from your mouth to say to me, it’s just...it’s everything to me and this may sound presumptuous of me but...you are my forever”

Forever. That everlasting word that usually would scare people off but not Blaine, he scooted closer as best as he could with being on a car before he held onto Sebastian’s hands “Now you know, nobodies ever loved anybody as much as I love you”

“There is one exception” is all he said before Blaine smiled, before they kissed briefly for what felt like hours but was only a few seconds before Sebastian pulled back “Can you say it again?”

“I love you Sebastian Smythe, forever” he whispered just enough for him to hear.

That only brought a smile to Sebastian’s face before he nodded “Forever” before they kissed again, continuing on in their own perfect piece of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little fic I wrote for Seblainiversary 2020, I honestly saw the prompt for November 8th and instantly knew my inspiration, I got some quotes from Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2 but it just...worked. Thank you and happy Seblainiversary!


End file.
